yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Daffodil and Sylvia (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Daffodil and Sylvia. One day, Percy and Rosie are getting ready for mail work on Sodor while waiting for someone to babysit their baby, Daffodil. Percy: I sure hope someone or somepony will come and babysit Daffodil soon. Rosie: Me too. Just then, There was a ring on the doorbell. Percy: I get it! As Percy opened the door, Sylvia Marpole arrived. Percy: Sylvia! Perfect timing! Sylvia Marpole: Hello, Percy, Rosie, I hope I'm not late. Rosie: Not at all. Sylvia Marpole: (notices Daffodil) You must be Daffodil! (picks her up) Hello, Daffodil! Aren't you just a precious filly?! Yes you are! Yes you are! Baby Daffodil: (giggles) Percy: She's starting to like you, Sylvia. Can you take care of Daffodil while we're gone? Sylvia Marpole: Of course, Percy. I've helped out Rarity with Emerald once, I'd be more glad to help with Daffodil. Rosie: That's great, Sylvia. You're just the Godmother for the job. (kisses her baby) Be good with Sylvia, Sweetie. Love you. Baby Daffodil: (giggles) Percy and Rosie left as they transform into their engine form and make their way to Sodor. It was playtime, Sylvia shows Daffodil her favorite toys. Sylvia Marpole: Daffodil, You wanna play with this? (show her the stuffed elephant) Baby Daffodil: (plays with it) Sylvia Marpole: (chuckled) I thought so. Baby Daffodil: (giggles) Sylvia Marpole: (picks up Daffodil) Aren't you just a sweet filly? (sniffs) Oh, smells like your diaper's messy. Let's get you changed. Baby Daffodil: (cooing) It was time to change Daffodil's diaper, Sylvia took her upstairs to her room and into the changing table. Sylvia Marpole: Alright, Daffodil. We're gonna change your diaper, Yes we are. (shows Daffodil her favorite blanket) You want this blanket? Hmm? You want this blanket? Baby Daffodil: (cooing and playing with her blanket) Sylvia Marpole: Now, Let's get you changed. So, Sylvia changed Daffodil with a few baby wipes, Threw them with the dirty diaper in the diaper pail, Use the baby powder and puts a fresh diaper on her. Sylvia Marpole: There now, All done. (use the hand gel) Are you hungry? Baby Daffodil: (cooing) Sylvia Marpole: Then, Let's get your snack ready. Later, It was feeding time. Sylvia Marpole: Open wide, Daffodil. It's your favorite Pineapple and Peaches. Baby Daffodil: (enjoys the taste and eats) Sylvia Marpole: There we go. Then, It was time to take Daffodil out for a ride on her stroller. Sylvia Marpole: Ready to go out? Baby Daffodil: (happy gurgling) On her way to the park, Sylvia met up with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde who're just visiting from the Zootopia Police Department. Sylvia Marpole: Hello there, Judy. Hello, Nick. Judy Hopps: Hello, Sylvia. How's it going? Sylvia Marpole: Doing great. Nick Wilde: And I see you're babysitting. Sylvia Marpole: Yes, I'm taking care of Daffodil while Percy and Rosie are away for a while. Judy Hopps: She is so cute! Nick Wilde: She's looks just like Rosie in that age! Baby Daffodil: (giggles) Judy and Nick were beginning to like Daffodil, They continued their patrol in Ponyville. Nick Wilde: Love to stay and chat, But we've got police work. We'll catch ya later, Sylvia. Sylvia Marpole: Keep up the good work. Judy Hopps: Will do, Sylvia. Bye. In the park, Sylvia placed her on the sandbox to play in. Sylvia Marpole: There you go. Baby Daffodil: (playing in the sandbox) Clarabelle Cow: Hello, Sylvia. Sylvia Marpole: Afternoon, Clarabelle. How's your date with Horace? Clarabelle Cow: Pretty well. What're you up to? Sylvia Marpole: I'm babysitting Daffodil while Percy and Rosie are working in Sodor. So, Sylvia and Clarabell chant a little more. After Clarabelle left, Daffodil got into the mud puddle and played in it. Baby Daffodil: (played in the muddy puddle) Sylvia Marpole: Daffodil. (picks her up) You are covered in mud. Baby Daffodil: (smiled) Sylvia Marpole: (chuckles) Oh, Daffodil. What am I going to do with you!? Back inside the house, It was time for Daffodil's bath as she started the warm water. Sylvia Marpole: All right, In we go. (puts her in the tub) Baby Daffodil: (cooing) Sylvia Marpole: (shows Daffodil her toy boat) You want this boat? Hmm? You want this boat? Baby Daffodil: (playing with the toy boat and splashing) Sylvia Marpole: (chuckles while washing her) Baby Daffodil: (giggles) After bathtime, Daffodil was getting tired out. Baby Daffodil: (yawns) Sylvia Marpole: Looks like you're tired. Time for your nap. So, Sylvia brought her upstairs into her upstairs into her room, Sits on a rocking chair And rocking her to sleep humming a lullaby. Sylvia Morpole: (humming "Make a Wish") Daffodil fell fast asleep. Just then, Percy and Rosie came home as ponies again. Percy: We're home! Rosie: How's our little sweetie doing? Sylvia Marpole: She's doing great, She taking her nap right now. Percy: You did a wonderful job, Sylvia. I'm glad we're having you as her godmother. Sylvia Marpole: And I'm glad you and Rosie did. The short ends with Daffodil sleeping in her crib. Baby Daffodil: (winks and went back to sleep) The End Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225